Seducción
by Pepper Varia
Summary: La excitación creció en Hibari, fue cómo si el diablo le hubiera susurrado al oído...sedúcela. Incesto,lenguaje adulto,violencia, casi violaciones, entren a ver :
1. Chapter 1

**Holaª! nuevo fanfic HibaPin, intentando crecer como persona aparte de la pareja HibaPin crearé una historia más compleja con más personajes, tomo prestado un OC que mi amiga creó para este fanfic como hice en el otro y espero que disfruten esta historia, las otras parejas lo irán viendo a lo largo del fanfic aunque se le dará más importancia al conflicto del futuro, las relaciones rotas, la tensión en la famiglia, el conflicto con los sentimientos y finalmente la aceptación de la relación, alguna de ellas prohibidas o consideradas tabú por ser incestuosas o una diferencia de edad a tener en cuenta o bien por ser de famiglias diferentes **

**SEDUCCIÓN**

Prólogo

El nuevo futuro era aguardado con impaciencia por Tsuna y los demás ahora que la sombra de Byakuran y el conflicto con Shimon parecía haber tenido un feliz desenlace, el futuro décimo capo no podía evitar preguntarse que sorpresas la traería ese nuevo futuro limpio. ¿Se casaría con Kyoko? ¿Sería un buen jefe ahora que había aceptado su destino? ¿Él y Kozato continuarían siendo los mejores amigos? ¿Su familia seguiría estando tan unida?

Todas estas preguntas seguían rondando la mente de Tsuna quién soñadoramente caminaba como de costumbre hacia el instituto, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad se vió interrumpida por un alarido bastante familiar.

-¡VROEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII! ¡ESFUERCENSE MÁS, TEMES!

Tsuna medio sordo y sorprendido al escuchar la voz del guardián de la lluvia de los Varia, Squalo, sólo pudo alzar la cabeza para comprobar que no era una alucinación. En ese mismo instante contempló al hombre de cabellos grises de pie con porte orgulloso y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho observando pelear a Yamamoto contra una chica de unos diecisiete años, de cabellos largos y negros la cuál tenía una hermosa figura resaltada incluso con el kimono de estilo lucha, la joven peleaba animosamente usando su katana contra la de un sonriente Yamamoto.

El joven Vongola vaciló si debía acercarse o no medio minuto antes de que Reborn lo ayudara a decidirse dándole un "cariñoso" puñetazo en la espalda estrellándole en la pared de al lado de la de Squalo, el Varia sólo lo miró un segundo antes de volver la vista a su entrenamiento.

-¿Estás bien, Tsuna?-preguntó Yamamoto esquivando una de las katas ofensivas de la pelinegra.

-¡Juudaime!-Gokudera apareció por el final de la calle dándose prisa en socorrer a su capo mientras este ya se levantaba por su propio pie.

-E-Estoy b-bien.

Aún así no terminó de recuperarse cuándo un segundo golpe le llegó haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

-Lo siento, se me fue el golpe-se disculpó una vocecita.

Gokudera dirigió una furibunda mirada al agresor del décimo antes de ayudarlo a levantarse, Tsuna estaba sorprendido al ver que una pequeña de niña de unos diez años lo había golpeado con una especie de pelo plateado, la menor tenía el pelo de color chocolate al igual que los ojos, la menor sin muestra alguna de temor se puso al lado de un chico de cabellos negros, quién no era otro que Hibari ponía su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

-Nunca te disculpes con un herbívoro.

Tsuna anonado miraba a la chica de cabellos negros y a la niña al lado de Hibari sin percibir la presencia de un chico de diecisiete años con cabellos plateados sentado en la rama de un árbol observando la escena con aburrimiento, sus ojos rojos vagaron por cada uno de los Vongola que iban apareciendo parándose en una pequeña niña que debería tener seis años de cabellos añiles que huía despavorida de otro niño con pelo afro vestido con un traje de vaca que la perseguía gritando cosas extrañas. La niña rápidamente se protegió detrás de la chica de cabellos negros.

-¡NE, NE, NE LAMBO-SAN QUIERE JUGAR! ¡VEN A JUGAR CON LAMBO-SAN!

-¡Lambo! ¡No molestes!-le regañó Tsuna sujetándolo.

Ese día la fortuna no debía estar de parte de Tsuna puesto que el tercer golpe lo asaltó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Dejó caer a Lambo de sus brazos haciendo que el pequeño cayera estrepitosamente al suelo llorando con fuerza, Gokudera agarró con rabia el objeto metálico que había hecho a su jefe caer nuevamente, sin embargo, el artefacto emitió un extraño zumbido y se posicionó cerca de un chico de cabellos blancos que debía tener unos trece años, el joven sonrió amablemente.

-Lo lamento, aún tengo que perfeccionar el control-se disculpó sinceramente.

Gokudera, dispuesto a buscar pelea iba hacia el chaval cuándo otro niño de diez años de cabellos marrones al igual que sus ojos, custodiado por dos guardaespaldas pasaba por esa calle, deteniéndose unos minutos a observar el espectáculo como si se tratase de una comedia de la misma manera que lo hacía un chico con cabello negro, de unos diecisiete años reía con disimulo desde el otro lado de la calle tratando de no llamar la atención del grupo que estaba allí.

De todas maneras la hiperintuición de Tsuna no era ciega y él había sido el único que se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho, el Vongola tuvo una extraña sensación al ver a aquel grupo, la hermosa chica de pelo negro, las niñas de pelo chocolate y añil, el chico de cabellos plateados, el de cabello blanco, el otro niño de cabello marrón y el otro de pelo negro, por un segundo, antes de ver como cada uno de ellos retomaba su camino, a Tsuna le pareció verlos como un grupo mafioso como lo era él con sus amigos.

El Vongola sacudió su cabeza alejando ese absurdo pensamiento sin darse cuenta de que cada uno aquellos siete había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente el futuro traería grandes sorpresas para muchos.

**Hasta aquí el prólogo, no tardaré en poner el capi uno, espero que les guste y a ver si me pongo a actualizar los otros fanfics . **


	2. Chapter 2 Diez años cambiados

Hola bueno uff, no sé cómo disculparme, entre falta de inspiración, exámenes y trabajos stoy hecha polvo uff lo lamento mucho mucho, espero que os guste este capi y tengáis la bondad de perdonarme algún día por mis atrasos TwT

Kuchiki Yamiko: ^.^ya arreglé mismo el problema del peliblanco sobrante, eché mal las cuentas sorry x33333

Angelzk: Bueno esperemos que no tarde en publicar el siguiente capi entonces, gracias por tus buenos deseos ^.^

Vanilla Conkei: :) Muchas gracias, espero ser digna del review y que te guste el fic para mi vale mucho que dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión

Tamila No: SUMIMASEN! GOMEN NASAI!*dice de rodillas en el suelo pidiendo perdón una y otra vez: T_T no quería tardar tanto ;w; el principal problema es que no me gustaba nunca como quedaba el capi y lo borraba una y otra vez y ahora que recuperé la inspiración creo que quedó bien.

SEDUCCIÓN

Capítulo 1 Diez años cambiados

Los siguientes diez años no fueron exactamente dulces para Tsuna, mucho menos para su gente, podrían traducirse como más bien amargos, por un lado Gokudera había metido la pata con la estudiante de Squalo señalando que cuándo se decoloró su cabello de plateado como su hermano gemelo parecía una….bueno, es una palabra que es mejor no mencionar en interés de las mentes frágiles que puedan leer esto. El punto es que la estudiante de Squalo era heredera a puesto de la generación veintinueve como capofamiglia de los Kuchiki y realmente estaba resentida por la ofensa tan impropia como innecesaria con qué la llamó Gokudera sólo por derrotar a Tsuna en un encuentro amistoso.

Squalo conocedor de carácter testarudo de su alumna, Yamiko, decidió hacerse el desentendido puesto que ya tenía bastante con aguantar los berrinches de su jefe. Además tanto Hibari como I-Pin se habían distanciado de la familia debido a un pequeño incidente con la protegida de Hibari, Nere. Hacía unos cuatro años, la menor había cometido el error de confesar sus sentimientos al jefe de los Varia, Xanxus, y no obteniendo sólo un cruel rechazo fue el hazme reír en todo Vongola y Varia provocando que ella se marchara rompiendo cualquier tipo de lazo con Vongola por lo que tanto Hibari como I-Pin que habían mantenido una relación con ella más bien del tipo parental se distanciarán volviéndose las reuniones una guerra fría sin consideración por ninguna de las partes, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Gokudera no pensara disculparse con Yamiko y menos después de tantos años o las burlas de Xanxus por la declaración.

Tsuna con cansancio veía como su familia, sus amigos, aquellos que le importaban, por los que había luchado poco a poco se distanciaban, Lambo entristecido por el hecho de que su mejor amiga no soportaba estar en el mismo cuarto que él y los otros ni dos segundos le era un dolor irreparable que había borrado todo rastro de alegría que había habido en él alguna vez.

"Yo quería darme prisa en alcanzar a Tsuna y los demás….pero no para esto" pensaba una y otra vez el Bovino. "¿Era esto diferente a la familia Bovino? ¿A la crueldad que rodeaba la mafia? Quizás nadie pueda escapar de esa sombra"

Aquella nueva mañana se presentaba tan amarga como las anteriores, una nueva reunión era convenida por el décimo que solicitaba la presencia de sus guardianes para tratar un asunto urgente, Hibari en su obligación como guardián se presentaba allá. La diferencia en su trato del antes de la ida de su protegida al de después fue mucho más grande de lo que se creía.

Pues de las hostilidades que se podían haber considerado incluso una muestra lejana de afecto por parte del guardián habían pasado a la más profunda de las indiferencias.

Tsuna se sentó presidiendo la cabecera de la mesa, Gokudera saludó energéticamente sentándose a su diestra como acostumbraba a hacer, Yamamoto algo más serio se sentó al otro lado sin saludar al guardián de la tormenta, recordando el roce del día anterior cuándo trató por todos los medios de convencer al testarudo peliplata de pedir disculpas y este acabó soltándole cosas bastante hirientes que no hicieron mejorar el clima familiar.

Ryohei tampoco parecía estar en su mejor momento pues se había sentado sin apenas pronunciar palabra, en este caso su conflicto se debía a la depresión por la que su hermana Kyoko estaba pasando debido a la pérdida de I-Pin y al claro distanciamiento que cada vez se hacía más pronunciado en la famiglia, Haru e inclusive Hana se veían también afectadas pues el hecho de que Kyoko estuviera triste hacía que ellas lo estuvieran al igual que Chrome había perdido su sonrisa.

Mukuro afectado por el cambio de Chrome tampoco se sentía con ánimos ni de tratar de provocar una pelea con Hibari, aunque sería inútil pues hasta la indiferencia del guardián le afectaba a él. Lambo mostrando ya que no estaba de humor también se sentó deseando que aquella reunión fuera rápida y puede alejarse de los otros.

El décimo una vez que comprobó que por último Hibari tomaba su puesto decidió empezar cuanto antes la reunión.

-El tema que nos concierne hoy es un problema con una familia proveniente de Japón-comenzó hablando con voz monótona-. Al parecer ya tenía un gran renombre en Japón e incluso en China y Korea era ya muy conocida y temida, ahora se están expandiendo por Europa y America y no tardará en declararnos la guerra.

-Eso es incorrecto, Sawada-pronunció una voz dulce pero a la vez cargada de hostilidad.

Pronto la voz de Gianini sonó a través de los potentes altavoces junto con una pequeña alarma.

-¡Décimo!-chilló histéricamente-. ¡Realmente no sé como ha sucedido pero han logrado infiltrarse en nuestro sistema!

Tsuna alzó la vista pues había reconocido la voz de la mujer enfurecida. La respetable e intachable jefa de los Kuchiki y ex discipula de Squalo, Kuchiki Yamiko.

-Espero y no sientas molestia por mi visita,Sawada-continuó con el mismo tono dulce-. Mis guardianes y yo sólo pretendíamos saludar, además que tus ingenieros no se sientan frustrados, después de todo Dorian es mi mejor científico.

Gokudera apretó los puños a punto de soltar una barbaridad, cuándo Yamamoto lo ganó de mano y lo silenció antes de decir nada pues no quería empeorar la situación.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, Yamiko?-preguntó Tsuna tratando de sonar firme.

-Sawada, tu familia será una de las más poderosas de la Tierra pero la mía también lo es, no pretendo tratar de intimidarte, sólo hablo la verdad-respondió con sinceridad Yamiko-. Aún así, no nos interesan tus asuntos, tenemos temas más importantes en los que pensar, así que te agradeceríamos que no nos usaras como pretexto para tratar de unir a tu familia por algo que os habéis provocado vosotros mismos.

Antes de que pudiera haber cualquier tipo de réplica Yamiko cortó la conversación dejando tanto al décimo como a sus guardianes en un tenso silencio que nadie sabía cómo romper. Mientras en los más recónditos bosques de Japón dónde ni el más valiente se atrevía a adentrarse había una pequeña ciudad de estilo feudal pero con adquisiciones tecnológicas de la época, en aquel lugar se imponía la mansión Kuchiki que los habitantes admiraban y respetaban pues sabían que dentro de los infranqueables muros vivían la capofamiglia con sus seis guardianes encargados de protegerlos con su vida de los enemigos.

Yamiko en su despacho sonreía con satisfacción observando las seis sombras que estaban frente a ella.

-Disfruten del día muchachos-amplio su sonrisa-. Realmente tenemos pocos días como este tan brillante.

Las sombras asintieron desapareciendo tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido, Yamiko se planteó si debía darle las gracias o no a Sawada pue de no ser por él no hubiera encontrado aquel día de hace diez años a las personas que iban a ser sus guardianes, muy a su pesar había aceptado a Marlon en contra de su voluntad y le tendió la mano como muestra de buena fe, Miracle fue una de sus mejores adquisiciones pues no sólo era una kawaiosa hija sino que una excelente guardiana de la niebla, su gemelo Zero no tenía comparación como guardián ni siquiera comparándolo con su antiguo sensei Squalo, Meian fue otra de las adquisiciones mejor realizadas pues estando adiestrado en buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo como los otros además poseía una habilidad innata con los cuchillos, Dorian un genio como guardián del sol y científico, Nere tanto por su especial habilidad por su sangre de nube como por los conocimientos que tenía de Vongola sin que ellos mismos supieran que tanto sabía ella.

La mujer de cabellos plateados cerró los ojos con semblante apacible. Siete guardianes, seis personas que debieron ser jefes de sus respectivas famiglias y, por caprichos del destino, no pudieron serlo, ella era la única que se había convertido en jefe, quitando el hecho de que Zero era el líder del escuadrón de asesinato. La mujer salió a pasear por los jardines con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro preguntándose que harían sus guardianes en su día libre.

En el cuartel Vongola cada uno marchó por un lado, Hibari regresaba a la fundación disciplinaria mirando de reojo a Kusakabe.

-Todo listo, Kyo-san-se apresuró a decir al notar la mala mirad que pareció dedicarle el guardián.

-¿A qué hora?

Kusakabe anduvo con prisa mirando su reloj con cuidado de no tropezarse.

-Enviaré a buscarla aproximadamente en una hora.

-I-Pin-pronunció el guardián con un deje extraño de suavidad en su voz.

-Entrenando, señor-informó el pelinegro.

Hibari asintió observando como Hibird se posaba en su hombro entonando el himno de Namimori mientras salía al patio dónde efectivamente I-Pin se encontraba entrenando, el mayor se sentó con relativa calma esperando que terminara. Ella era su otra protegida después de todo, la había adiestrado tan bien como a Nere para que fuera una carnívora y esperaba no ser defraudado por ninguno de las dos.

-Hibari-san-dijo I-Pin sonrojada al notar la presencia del guardián.

Paró delicadamente sus movimientos de combate y fue hacia él haciendo una pequeña inclinación. El cuerpo de la china había cambiado hacía años debido a los entrenamientos, era esbelto para sus quince años, con las formas curvas notándose a cada año más provocando extraños pensamientos en Hibari que nunca llegaba a tomarse en serio. Era su protegida, sólo eso, ¿no?

-Llega en una hora-dijo cerrando los ojos, evadiendo esos pensamientos que lo asaltaban.

El rostro de I-Pin se iluminó de felicidad, la joven china emitió un pequeño brinco acercándose mucho más al guardián de la nube.

-¡¿Cuánto se quedará?-preguntó emocionada, entonces bajó su tono al recordar que el guardián no soportaba los gritos-. Sumimasen, Hibari-san.

Hibari abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente.

-Quizás se quede hasta mañana-dijo ignorando deliberadamente el pequeño grito que ella emitió antes.

I-Pin infló sus mofletes con aparente disgusto, un gesto que había cogido de la anterior protegida de Hibari.

-Es poco tiempo-se quejó-. Pero es mejor que nada. Voy a prepararme para ir a buscarla.

El guardián asintió sin moverse cuándo I-Pin pasó por su lado, juraría que ella le olía a fresas cómo si el olor lo tentase a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos...con su lengua...

"Tsc, si es nuevamente Mukuro Rokudo intentando jugármela no tendré piedad" se juró mentalmente el guardián apretando los labios formando con ellos una línea tensa.

Así se pasó aproximadamente una hora, I-Pin se encontraba en el aeropuerto desde hacía rato esperando completamente inquieta, si es que aunque era muy madura para su edad ese tipo de encuentros siempre la alteraban. Ella estaba allí con Kusakabe sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un hombre de pelo negro y ojos de color sangre que desembarcaba de otra puerta, su rostro se mantenía arrogante y serio mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Podría ser...podría ser...-murmuraba una y otra vez mirando las pasajeras que desembarcaban.

Buscaba una cabellera de color chocolate pues con la cosa de que había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla no sabía con seguridad que aspecto tendría, aunque en los e-mails que le envíaba nunca decía nada si había cambiado, I-Pin creyó recordar que le había dicho que se había dejado el pelo largo. Cabelleras negras, canosas, grisáceas, rubias, marrones...¡Bingo! Una cabellera de color chocolate con un la parte de atrás del pelo ligeramente levantaba parecida a la cresta que tenía Chrome, igual que hace diez años, pero el resto de su cabello estaba muy largo por debajo de su pecho que en estos cuatro años le había crecido considerablemente al igual que sus caderas, su rostro había perdido casi todo rasgo infantil y sus enormes ojos de color chocolate pronto estuvieron fijos en la china, la joven se acercó cargando tan sólo una bolsa de viaje cargada en su hombro y abrazó levemente a I-Pin.

-Te ves cambiada, Nere-chan-sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ella simplemente se encongió de hombros, como restándole importancia a sus cambios físicos.

-Tú te ves mejor-le aseguró, entonces miró a Kusakabe y le sonrió-. Es bueno estar en casa.

-Es usted siempre bienvenida, Nere-san-habló el otro tomando la mochila de la joven y guiando a ambas hacia el coche.

Se sentó en la parte trasera con I-Pin y sacó su teléfono móvil, revisó su agenda hasta llegar a la Y dónde estaba el nombre de su capofamiglia.

-Yamiko, ya llegué-pronunció la menor en japonés.

Al otro lado Yamiko suspiró.

-Sigue sin gustarme que estes en Vongola-declaró la capo.

Nere apretó los labios ofendida por tal declaración pero decidió tranquilizarse puesto que noiba a discutir por algo que era tan poca cosa como Vongola.

-No estoy en Vongola, estoy con la Fundación Disciplinaria-la contradijo suavemente-. He venido a visitar a mi padre después de cuatro años. No a charlar de trabajo, además mañana mismo regreso. Sólo estoy en Namimori.

Oyó como Yamiko repremía un sollozo en cuánto la joven nombró a Namimori y se mordió el labio por la falta de tacto pues aquel lugar traía recuerdos funestos tanto a la capo como a ella.

-Gomen nasai, Yamiko-kaa-tama-se disculpó sinceramente-. Onegai shimasu, sumimasen.

-Iie, iie-le respondió rápidamente la capo con su mismo tono de dulce-. No te preocupes, Yagami-tan. Hazme el favor y tráele algunos dulces a Miracle-chan cuándo regreses.

-Así lo haré, kaa-tama, por cierto dile a saru que no "trabaje"-dijo alzando una mano formando con los dedos comillas-. Demasiado con Dorian, ¿na? Me parece que pasan encerrados muchas horas en la sala científica.

Nere colgó riendo tanto como lo estaba haciendo Yamiko al otro lado, al ver que I-Pin la miraba de forma interrogativa ella simplemente se encogió nuevamente de hombros y disfrutó de un paisaje que hacía años que no veía.

En el cuartel Vongola Tsunayoshi trataba de convencer a Hibari por teléfono de que necesitaba ir a coger esos archivos que estaban en su ordenador con el pendrive mientras Gianini resolvía el pequeño problema informático que generó la intromisión de los Kuchiki.

-Por el amor de Dios Hibari-san, necesito esos documentos ahora mismo-pedía el décimo capo visiblemente agotado de discutir con el guardián de la nube.

-Hoy no quiero que absolutamente nadie venga a molestarme, herbívoro-respondió el otro-. Un sólo paso a mi territorio y no respondo de lo que vaya a sucedarte a ti o a quién envíes.

Tsunayoshi iba a replicar pero todo lo que oyó fue el pitido constante del teléfono despues de que Hibari colgara dando por finalizada la charla. El décimo se pasó una mano por la cabeza despeinándose nuevamente mientras suspiraba con cansancio, unos firmes golpes en su puerta de roble lo hicieron enderezarse en su asiento e intentó adoptar normalidad.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a uno de los soldados de rango menor que tenía en la base el cuál se inclino ante su capo.

-El señor Xanxus está aqui, décimo-anunció.

Acto seguido el soldado fue empujado al suelo por la tremenda patada que le propinó el Varia para entrar, Tsuna a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Xanxus aún le insistía en que no tratara así a sus soldados, miró a su subordinado y le indicó que lamentaba el incidente y que podía ya retirarse, orden que el otro obedeció de inmediato incomodado por la agresión y guardándose los insultos que se le venían a la mente hacia el Varia.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo Xanxus tirándole de mala manera sobre el escritorio una serie de sobres-. ¿Dónde está lo mío?

Tsuna tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Hibari-san se negó a dármelo-respondió con un hilo de voz-. Tenemos un...problema informático y por mucho que le dije que iría yo mismo a buscarlos se ha negado a salir de la Fundación o a dejarme ir a por ellos.

Xanxus, que ya era un hombre sin mucha paciencia, se enfureció golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

-¿Te crees que tengo tiempo para perderlo con una mierda de guardián?-siseó con voz amenazante.

El décimo trató de mostrarse intimidado pues eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-Bien, si tienes alguna queja ve a contársela a Hibari-san-replicó tratando de sonar tan intimidatorio como Xanxus aunque sin mucho éxito.

El Varia tomándose al pie de la letra las palabras de Tsuna salió del despacho a pasos agigantados hacia la Fundación Disciplinaria seguido del menor pues acababa de lamentar lo que había dicho.

Mientras por la ciudad de Tokio Marlon se daba un tranquilo pasea observando los locales a los que podría ir a cenar o simplemente divertirse, caminó despreocupadamente por las calles con su habitual sonrisa, la brisa desordenaba sus cabellos grises y sus ojos azules rodaban de un lado a otro mirando.

-Hmmmm, un descansaré un rato aquí-dijo observando un bar cuya terreza estaba orientada hacia la zona del paseo por la que iban innumerables personas en sus quehaceres diarios o simplemente disfrutando del buen día como lo hacía él.

Al entrar se cruzó con un hombre de cabellos ojos como el fuego y una mirada más negra que las almas del infierno, parecía de la misma edad que Marlon, vestía tan informalmente como cualquier otro civil aún así hubo algo en él que hizo que el hombre de cabellos grises echara instintivamente su mano hacia su bolsillo dónde se encontraban su caja de armas, fue como en un segundo. Un segundo dónde el flequillo tapaba los ojos de Marlon que mantenía esa sonrisa, un segundo dónde el otro también se mantuvo quieto como el guardián.

-Un buen día, ¿cierto?-comentó el hombre de pelo rojo.

-Seh, pero parece que habrá tormenta-replicó Marlon sin girarse.

El hombro amplió la sonrisa ante el comentario del guardián.

-Que va, estoy seguro de que la tormenta se retrasará un par de días-dijo continuando su camino hasta perderse en la multitud.

Marlon se sentó tranquilamente pidiendo al camarero que fue a atenderlo, finalmente quitó la mano de su caja de armas y, en cuánto el camarero regresó dejándole el pedido y volvió a marcharse, el joven guardián abandonó su expresión tranquila recostándose en el asiento.

"Mierda...ese tío...no era un civil..." pensó para si obsevando el impecable techo del bar "Casi me sentí aplastado por su instinto asesino...nunca he visto a nadie así...quizás debiera avisar a Yamiko"

Siguió cuestionándose que debía hacer por si debía ignorar o no el encuentro puesto que o era fruto de la casualidad o podría ser una amenaza.

Que va, estoy seguro de que la tormenta se retrasará un par de días.

Marlon chasqueó la lengua con molestia, al parecer si iba a haber tormenta.

Continuará...

Reviews? Pleassssssssssseeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3 Reuniones de emergencia

Hola bueno uff, no sé cómo disculparme, entre falta de inspiración, exámenes y trabajos stoy hecha polvo uff lo lamento mucho mucho, espero que os guste este capi y tengáis la bondad de perdonarme algún día por mis atrasos TwT

Kuchiki Yamiko: jajaja no pensé que sería algo tan obvio x3 supongo que me conoces demasiado bien, y bueno sobre el encuentro ya viste lo que hay x333 Nere-chan no se va a poner como antes con ese idiota aunque varia sorpresa se habrá llevado con el estirón que pegó Nere-chan en cuatro años, a Xanxus le espera mucho pero que MUCHO trabajo.

Angelzk: Tienes razón ufff son muchas cosas para hacer pero estoy decidida a seguir la historia y darle final, yo también me di cuenta de que algo faltaba pero aún me cuesta ver cómo darle la forma correcta a los capis puesto que va a ser la primera vez que maneje tantos personajes en lugar de centrarme sólo en dos como suele decirse, la práctica hace al maestro así que prometo que haré la clase de fic que todos ustedes se merecen ^.^

Capitulo 2 Reuniones de emergencia

Miracle y Eisit jugaban en los jardines de Kuchiki con sus cajas de armas mientras Yamiko les dejaba algunos platos con postres que ella misma preparaba.

-Mira-chan, Eisit-chan no olviden comer la merienda-les dijo Yamiko como si se tratase de una madre amantísima.

Ambas jóvenes le respondieron un alto hai y la mujer se sentó a empezar con otro de sus hobbies que no era otro que el de tejer, le resultaba relajante y era lo que más necesitaba, la tarde estaba a dos horas de ser noche y supuso que los criados no tardarían en avisarla de la cena, claro que ella debería ir a avisar a Dorian y Saru pues desde la última vez que el científico había amarrado a uno de los criados que fue a avisarlo al laboratorio ninguno de ellos quiso pisar más allí, suerte que Saru había parado a tiempo al peliblanco y lo había convencido de diseccionar uno de los animales que estaba dentro del laboratorio.

Yamiko sonrió. Saru, la subordinada de Nere, guardiana del escuadrón de asesinato y más importante, ayudante de Dorian. Una buena incorporación a la famiglia sobre todo para su científico o eso suponía la capo pues los veía muy seguido juntos.

Eisit y Miracle se sentaron a comer sus postres, ambas adolescentes miraban con ojos brillosos la maravillosa pinta que tenían dudando de por dónde empezar, la joven de cabellos añil se decidió por el que tenía una fresa encima y la de cabellos entre rubios y castaños tomó lo que era nata y limón.

Repentinamente Eisit levantó la vista al cielo con aspecto interrogante y devolvió la mirada a Miracle, que asintió fugazmente.

-Cierto….algo se siente extraño en el ambiente-murmuró con la cuchara en la boca.

Mientras en Vongola, Tsuna intentaba calmar a Hibari y Xanxus pues uno sostenía las tonfas y el otro las x-guns dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro.

-¿Qué se supone que te advertí, Sawada Tsunayoshi?-preguntó Hibari con voz lenta, peligrosa-. Os he dicho, hoy no quiero a ningún hervíboro por aquí y el jefe de la montaña de los monos tiene vetada la entrada de por vida, si entra es por riesgo de su vida.

Xanxus estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Aún sigues dándole importancia a que rechacé a la mocosa plana?-Xanxus bajó sus x-guns-. Un hombre como yo no podía conformarse con tan poca cosa.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos relucientes de odio y alzó su tonfa para golpear violentamente al Varia, sin embargo todo sucedió muy rápido, I-Pin estaba delante de Hibari para protegerlo por si Xanxus atacaba y la tonfa de Hibari estaba siendo bloqueada por una cadena de metal que impedía cualquier movimiento que ejerciera, dicha cadena estaba siendo sujetada por Nere la cuál masticaba la mitad de un palito de Mikado dejando fuera de su boca la otra mitad.

Xanxus alzó la vista al no reconocer a la mujer que paraba a Hibari.

-Padre, no debería malgastar tu tiempo así, dales lo que quieren y punto-sugirió respetuosamente con voz suave, casi un susurro.

El Varia se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró y parpadeó confuso.

-¿Basura?

Ella no lo miró y continuó hablando a Hibari.

-De todas formas me voy-Hibari la miró-. He recibido un aviso, tengo que irme.

El guardián Vongola asintió sin embargo I-Pin se disgustó visiblemente.

-¿Ya?-gimió-. Sólo llevas aquí tres horas.

La guardiana se encogió de hombros, ella no podía hacer nada si Yamiko usaba el llamado de emergencia lo único que podía hacer era ir y punto. Nere hizo un leve movimiento con su mano izquierda haciendo que la tonfa fuese liberada, sin embargo agitó el brazo hacia atrás haciendo que el látigo rodease el brazo de Xanxus antes de que nadie tuviera conciencia para reaccionar y Nere movió el brazo para delante obligando al jefe Varia soltar sus x-guns, este cogió el látigo para devolverle el gesto tan insolente a guardiana Kuchiki.

-Mocosa insolente-gruñó tirando de ella a través del látigo.

Pero cuándo menos alrededor de las placas de metal del látigo aparecieron llamas de la nube que lo obligaron a soltarlo, Nere sujetó el látigo el cuál emitió un chasquido seco antes de enderezarse y volverse una fina barra de metal plateada, de la punta de la cuál salió una gran hoja de guadaña con la hoja plateada con partes violáceas, una vez que tomó esta forma Nere la guardó en su caja de armas.

Hibari permaneció quieto unos tensos segundos hasta que finalmente bajó las tonfas en señal de que se había calmado, sin embargo, aún se percibía su hostilidad hacia el Varia pero se sentía satisfecho por la acción de su protegida contra el rey de la montaña de los macacos.

-Hasta la próxima, padre-se despidió.

Se separó de Hibari y se hizo a un lado comenzando a caminar hacia un lado evitando pasar cerca de Tsuna o Xanxus a los que miró tan sólo una décima de segundo de reojo para volver a mirar al frente, I-Pin lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Hibari.

-La acompañaré al aeropuerto, Hibari-san-dijo la China saliendo con pasos apurados.

Xanxus se había llevado una impresión muy buena, no se esperaba que la cría a cargo del guardián de la nube hubiera tenido desarrollo tan bueno. Tsuna se mostró ciertamente confuso hasta que finalmente la evidencia lo golpeó con una fuerza demoledora.

-¡¿EH? ¡¿ESA ERA NERE?-gritó sorprendido.

Y entonces el sonido de la tonfa de Hibari golpeando la cabeza de Tsuna resonó en toda la fundación disciplinaria.

Yamiko mandó reunir a todos sus guardianes, la reunión se celebraría en la madrugada cuándo todos llegaran de sus respectivos lugares, el informe de Marlon la había dejado preocupada y debía informar al resto para que estuvieran alerta, no pudo sentirse más que alegre de los útiles inventos de Dorian.

Hacía apenas un mes que había hecho que todos sus guardianes se tatuasen con ella tanto los de Kuchiki como los del escuadrón de asesinato Kuroichi, aunque se mostró reacia a que Miracle y Eisit se tatuasen también, pues las consideraba demasiado jóvenes pero la discusión no tuvo lugar ya que no debía haber preferencia entre guardianes.

La tinta reaccionaba cuándo la propia Yamiko necesitaba a sus guardianes, la tinta cambiaba de color si había una urgencia volviéndose de un fuerte color rojo fluorescente, por lo que todos acudían tan rápido como podían pues el único caso que Yamiko contemplaba usar esa tinta era el de una autentica alerta roja.

En las lejanías de la secreta ciudad Kuchiki, en la ciudad donde la gente se divertía en los bares y karaokes, un hombre obeso iba corriendo hacia un gran hotel, respiraba agitadamente corriendo por la recepción, alertando tanto al recepcionista como al botones por ver a un hombre con ese aspecto tan desarrapado, aunque lograron reconocerlo como uno de los inquilinos de las suites del último piso.

El moreno rebuscó nerviosamente con sus grandes manos según el ascensor subía hasta que encontró la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación, apenas el ascensor abrió las puertas salió disparado reanudando la carrera. Pasó la tarjeta por la puerta casi empujándola con vehemencia mientras entraba en el cuarto.

-¡E-Emma!-gritó corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, hasta que tropezó con la alfombra y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

El pelirrojo alarmado por las prisas que su subordinado llevaba fue hacia él para ayudarlo pues no lucía en absoluto bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Rauji?-preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Rauji se limpió el sudor de la frente tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de comenzar a contarle todo a su admirado jefe, el cuál no pudo más que sorprenderse ante el relato.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Rauji asintió notando sus piernas aún temblar, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-¡Maldita sea, Emma! ¡Sé muy bien lo que he visto!-gritó acalorado-. ¡Y te aseguro que era real! ¡Se cruzó con el guardián de la tormenta de los Kuchiki!

Emma se quedó meditando unos instantes hasta que fue hacia la lujosa mesa de madera dónde reposaba el teléfono marcó el número mientras miraba de reojo a Rauji.

-¿Y los otros?-le preguntó.

-Julie se fue en un club de alterne….al parecer está molesto porque Adelheid se fue a Namimori a ver si….ya sabes…..con Xanxus-relataba, ahora más abochornado, Rauji-. Kaoru se fue a visitar la zona y Shittopi sigue hablando….con Gokudera por teléfono creo que llevan unas dos horas y media hablando.

Emma asintió y regresó sus ojos al teléfono al oír la voz al otro lado.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, soy Kozato Emma.

Hacía diez años que los Vongola y los Shimon eran amigos, por ello Emma no dudó en avisar a su mejor amigo de lo que le contó Rauji, el Vongola que no daba crédito le comunicó que ellos iban a regresar a la base Vongola en Italia por lo que le pidió que el resto de los Shimon se reuniera con ellos allí dónde podrían discutir la situación y decidir cuál sería el plan de emergencia.

Los shimon en poco más de media hora partían para el aeropuerto con destino a Italia debido a la situación de emergencia en la que ayudarían a los Vongola. Unas cuatro horas más tarde, la gente dormía plácidamente aunque no en todos los lugares, las agujas del reloj marcaban las tres de la mañana el momento en el que la reunión en Kuchiki se llevaba a cabo por parte de los guardianes Kuchiki y Kuroichi, algunos aparecieron en pijama y otros con la ropa de calle pues con la urgencia de la reunión ninguno quiso cambiarse hasta saber que sucedía.

-Cómo todos os habréis dado cuenta, efectivamente activé los tatuajes-cabeceó hacía Dorian, el guardián del sol Kuchiki y científico de la famiglia-. Nuevamente gracias Dorian por el aporte.

Dorian esbozó una sonrisa girando de forma escalofriante el gigantesco tornillo que atravesaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bien, después de lo que me contó Marlon he decidido que la opción más correcta sea activar el protocolo de emergencia-la capo se quedó silenciosa unos segundos viendo que algunos de sus guardianes parecía disconforme con esta medida-. Os aseguro que esto es muy serio y habrá que tomar medidas. Marlon, haz el favor de explicar lo que has visto.

La capo tomó asiento mientras el guardián se levantaba y comenzaba a explicar su encuentro con el pelirrojo ante lo que algunos se sorprendieron y otros simplemente no daban crédito sin embargo ya no hubo oposición al protocolo, Yamiko entendía que para los guardianes no era cómodo permanecer encerrados todo el tiempo en la ciudad secreta pero si lo que decía Marlon era cierto ella no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados y contar las horas mientras esperaba que ninguno de ellos fuera capturado y se descubriera la localización de la ciudad. Había en juego demasiadas vidas.

Esa noche, cuándo todos marcharon en la madrugada a sus respectivas habitaciones ninguno durmió realmente, sus mentes estaban despiertas y alerta pues si la información de Marlon era verdadera esto podría dar un vuelco en la mafia. En Vongola la situación era la misma, después de la reunión con la famiglia Shimon tanto Varia como Vongola decidieron que lo más seguro era trasladarse a la base oficial en Italia.

Tsuna esa noche regresó más cansado que nunca a su habitación dónde Kyoko yacía dormida, él suspiró, no quería decirle que iban a pasar un tiempo en Italia dado que la primera promesa que le hizo a Kyoko cuándo se casaron es que jamás volvería a haber peligro ni huidas forzadas y ahora se veía obligado a hablarle que debían marcharse. El décimo se puso el pijama silenciosamente y se recostó en la cama esperando no despertar a su esposa, prefería esperar lo máximo posible para decírselo.

-Entonces…¿Qué ha sucedido, Tsu-kun?-preguntó la mujer girándose hacia su esposo.

Tsuna admiró unos segundos el rostro de su esposa antes de responder.

-Mañana volamos a Italia, pasaremos un tiempo en el castillo-comentó con un intento de sonrisa.

En la oscuridad pudo apreciar levemente como Kyoko fruncía el ceño mirándolo con recelo, él sólo tragó saliva esperando no tener que decir más. Entonces, para su sorpresa, la mujer lo besó suavemente recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Está bien, Tsu-kun-respondió cerrando los ojos-. Cuéntamelo cuándo estés preparado.

Tsuna besó la cabeza de su mujer agradeciendo el gesto y esperando que al menos sus otros guardianes pudieran dormir, él simplemente observaría el rostro de su esposa el resto de la noche buscando evadir las preocupaciones que, por minutos, se multiplicaban.

Lambo por su parte había aprovechado que el guardián de la nube daba unas instrucciones a Kusakabe para colarse en la Fundación hasta dónde sabía que era el cuarto de I-Pin y se adentró con sigilo con el temor de ser vapuleado por las tonfas del guardián. La china que siempre estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento incluso dormida, se levantó rápidamente de su futon reconociendo en las sombras el rostro de su amigo.

"No. No de mi amigo. De mi antiguo amigo" pensó la menor.

-No puedes entrar aquí-dijo dándole a entender que no era bienvenido.

Lambo se mordió el labio y se acercó un paso.

-No puedes seguir enfadada por esa tontería.

I-Pin apretó los dedos hasta convertirlos en puños cerrados, arrugando así el futon.

-Os reísteis de ella-replicó fríamente.

El bovino se rascó la cabeza, aparentemente avergonzado.

-Sólo fueron un par de bromas….-masculló sin saber muy bien como seguir-. Si lo piensas bien tuvo su gracia.

-Reírse de alguien por tener valor para declararse es triste-le reprendió la menor con enfado-. ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por tener un tercio del valor que ella tuvo para declararse a un monstruo como Xanxus?

-Oye I….-Lambo se cayó al sentir el acero frío de una tonfa haciendo presión contra su garganta y notó como una gota de sudor frío le resbalaba por la frente-. H-H-Hibari-san.

-Herbívoro…..voy a morderte hasta la muerte-le aseguró el guardián.

I-Pin se tapó los ojos al oír el primer golpe junto con el quejido de Lambo.

En Kuchiki la guardiana estornudó acostada en su cama, una que había hecho poner en su cuarto después de obtener el permiso a regañadientes de Yamiko.

-Juraría que alguien habló de mí-murmuró mirando el techo oscuro.

La puerta emitió unos ligeros golpes y ella soltó un seco adelante, una figura femenina entró en la habitación encendiendo la luz, su negra cabellera y sus ojos aguamarinos revelaban que se trataba de Sarubella, su subordinada.

-No quería molestarla, yo…no podía dormir y…

-Está bien, yo tampoco estaba durmiendo.

Nere le hizo gesto de que se pusiera cómoda observando como el reloj en su mesilla marcaba las seis de la mañana.

-¿Cómo…..como fue la visita a Namimori?-preguntó la morena.

Era obvio que ninguna de las dos quería hablar del relato macabro de Marlon pero este tema tampoco era esa noche el favorito de la menor.

-Me hubiera gustado haber estado un poco más con mi padre, se le veía bien-respondió apretando ligeramente los labios-. E I-Pin se ve muy bien, ha crecido mucho desde que me fui y juraría que a mi padre sólo le haría falta un pequeño empujón para…bueno, da igual, supongo que sólo imagino tonterías.

Para Sarubella no había pasado desapercibido el gesto de los labios de Nere dado que era el que hacía cuándo algo le había molestado.

-Jefa... ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Si.

La otra parpadeó confundida.

-¿El qué?

-Estaba ahí, el Varia-dijo rendida.

-¿Le hizo algo?-preguntó preocupada, pues aún recordaba con rabia lo cruel que fue el Varia con su jefa años atrás.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no le hizo _nada_ en el sentido en el que le preguntaba Sarubella.

-Yo…sólo quería, maldita sea si, sólo quería partirle la cara.

Sarubella le apretó el hombro con gesto de ánimo.

-Usted sólo evitó que su padre se metiera en una pelea sinsentido es algo normal.

Nere cabeceó afirmativamente mirando de reojo sus manos, después de todo no era precisamente normal.

Sarubella comenzó a retorcer las mangas de su pijama una y otra vez con nerviosismo.

-Jefa…..¿alguna….alguna vez desde que está usted en Kuchiki se activó el protocolo emergencia?-preguntó.

Ella tan sólo quería saber que tan grave podía ser la situación como para que ningún guardián protestase por la medida tan marcial como la de nadie salir o entrar en la ciudad escondida. Nere sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Pero sólo será durante unos días hasta asegurarnos de que la ciudad no está en peligro-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla-. Seguramente el objetivo sea Vongola, no nosotros, al menos no por el momento.

Sarubella asintió con el corazón encogido y después de desear buenas noches a su jefa se retiró a su cuarto, que curiosamente, estaba a pocos metros del de Dorian, se quedó un momento parada frente a la puerta de su sempai con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, extendió la mano cerrada en un puño para tocar la puerta, sin embargo, se paró a tan sólo unos centímetros de golpear la puerta.

Contuvo el aliento y volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito. La joven se fue con pasos silenciosos y apurados hasta su habitación con el corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho y se acostó en su cama todavía agitada por su deplorable intento.

Sarubella apretó la cara contra la almohada ahogando sus pequeños grititos de frustración y finalmente se quedó dormida con la misma pregunta que la atormentaba cada noche cuándo se acostaba:

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llamado a la puerta de Dorian-sempai?

Continuará.

Next cap: Capitulo 3 El nido de los gusanos

Reviews? :3


	4. Chapter 4 Seducción

Hola bueno uff, no sé cómo disculparme, entre falta de inspiración, exámenes y trabajos stoy hecha polvo uff lo lamento mucho mucho, espero que os guste este capi y tengáis la bondad de perdonarme algún día por mis atrasos TwT

Kuchiki Yamiko: Gracias por el review x33 estoy todavía trabajando en el orden a ver cuál es el adecuado, es bastante difícil con la cosa de que son demasiados personajes a manejar y todos tiene su historia pero me gusta esto! aprendo cosas nuevas :)

Satoshi di Varia: Hola! y gracias mil por el review! jajaja si, supongo que no está mal que Xanxus reciba una lección de vez en cuándo así que vamos a ver qué sucede ahora.

Sabaku no Agatha: gracias ^^ espero que te guste más este capi.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho para escribir asi que ya por eso publiqué bastante rápido el siguiente capi ^^ espero les guste y no les defraude.

Capítulo 3 El nido de los gusanos.

Acababan de pasar tres semanas desde las reuniones de emergencia, Vongola se había trasladado a la base de Italia y mantenían reuniones con Varia, Cavallone y Shimon cada vez más continuas discutiendo las diferentes estrategias a seguir, claro que algunas reuniones extras eran de ambiente más bien íntimo como la de Xanxus y Adelheid o las de Gokudera y Shittopi.

-Pero si Kuchiki está en la misma situación que nosotros deberíamos hablar con ellos-aconsejaba Emma a lo que Tsuna negaba.

-Digamos que la capo de Kuchiki y una de sus guardianas han tenido…..roces con nosotros y no han sido buenos-declaró el Vongola en un suspiro-. Kuchiki no va a querer colaborar con nosotros.

-Cómo si los necesitásemos-dijo repentinamente Gokudera-. Nosotros nos bastamos para esto.

La risa de Mukuro Rokudo se dejó oír resonando en toda la gran sala a través de la larga mesa de madera fina.

-Kufufufu, veo que no comprendes nada, Hurricane bomb-se burló Mukuro apoyando su mentón sobre las manos-. Actualmente en este basto y corrupto mundo hay tres grandes famiglias poderosas, son la élite, gente a la que es mejor tener como aliado que como enemigo, estas famiglias son Vongola, Shimon y Kuchiki….sin ofender Cavallone, antiguamente Phantomnero se consideraba al nivel de estas tres hasta su exterminio llevado a cabo por Vindice.

Dino simplemente se rió restándole importancia a las palabras del ilusionista.

-Vongola son apodados los más fuertes de la mafia, Shimon los sangrientos de la mafia y Kuchiki son los siete más temidos de la mafia-continuó explicando-. Las diferencias siguen siendo abismales después de todo Vongola usa las flamas del cielo, Shimon las de la tierra y Kuchiki las flamas del cielo infernal.

Yamamoto miró sin entender.

-Nunca antes escuché hablar de esas llamas.

-kufufu, ¿quieres explicárselo tu, arcobaleno?-preguntó con malicia dirigiendo su mirada a Reborn.

Tsuna miró confuso a Reborn.

-¿Reborn?

Reborn tomó su sombrero levantándolo un poco de forma que sólo se veía uno de sus ojos y el otro quedaba tapado por la sombra.

-Las flamas del cielo infernal…también conocidas como Los sette aspetri della morte-relató el arcobaleno-. Son flamas del cielo pero al mismo tiempo no lo son puesto que cada llama va unida a un aspecto de la muerte: Crueldad, Tristeza, Furia, Derramamiento, Sacrificio, Corrupción y el Sadismo. Estos aspectros se unen a las llamas del cielo y las cambian ligeramente a pesar de que conservan sus características primarias.

-No entiendo… ¿por qué no escuchamos hablar antes de esto?-cuestionó Gokudera.

Reborn suspiró.

-Los arcobalenos revivimos cada cierto tiempo gracias al arcobaleno del cielo…pero las flamas del cielo infernal sólo se dan una vez cada cuatrocientos años al contrario que las llamas del cielo y la tierra.

Tsuna se tensó en su asiento a sabiendas de que eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Entonces?

-Los aspectros eligen indistintamente a la llama, depende más de las características de los guardianes que los portan…no es algo seguro, pero se rumorea que para que esas llamas aparezcan tiene que haber dos características imprescindibles-volvió a explicar el arcobaleno-. Una que los siete guardianes hayan experimentado el aspectro de muerte en su propio cuerpo, es decir haber muerto y dos: que ambos debieran haber sido jefes de familia y no pudieran ocupar el puesto tal como debieran.

Hibari permaneció impasible en todo momento sin decir nada puesto que él eso ya lo sabía pues había notado el cambio potencialmente peligroso en las llamas de Nere de la misma forma que lo había notado Squalo con Yamiko.

-Ya veo, ¿sabes cómo afecta eso a las llamas?-preguntó Tsuna.

Reborn negó con la cabeza.

-No existe nadie que haya visto y contado para vivirlo-replicó el arcobaleno-. Pero….el cambio…se siente.

Tsuna comprendió lo que dijo pues había notado algo muy raro en Nere, algo extraño que le producía escalofríos pero no comprendía el qué.

-Vroee yo también lo noté cuándo adiestraba a Yamiko…..pero cuándo me paré a preguntar ella sólo sonrío y deletreó con los labios una palabra-relató Squalo tomando la palabra.

Todos se centraron en el capitán Varia esperando con el corazón en un puño a ver qué decía.

-Ella deletreó….sadismo.

Tsuna tragó saliva.

-Squalo, ¿sabes cuales son los otros seis guardianes Kuchiki?-preguntó el capo pensando que quizás si los conocía podía asociar el aspectro según lo que sabía de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.

Mukuro volvió a reírse.

-Tsuna-kun, kufufu has tenido a uno de ellos en Vongola hace tres semanas y no te has dado ni cuenta-rió el ilusionista-. Los guardianes Kuchiki a saber son: Kuchiki Yamiko como capo, Kuchiki Miracle como ilusionista, Hyuuga Marlon como tormenta, Uchiha Zero de lluvia, Gray Dorian para el sol, Meian para el rayo y para la nube la querida protegida de Hibari: Yagami Nere.

Tsuna miró con los ojos como platos a Hibari el cuál sólo mantuvo el semblante inexpresivo pero aún así un atisbo de esperanza se visualizó en el décimo Vongola.

-¿Sabes cuál es el aspectro de Nere-chan?-preguntó.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa: La katana de Yamamoto se encontraba entre un sorprendido Tsuna y las tonfas de un muy enfadado Hibari, Gokudera también delante de Tsuna con el sistema C.A.I activado de forma que los escudos protegían al capo y Ryohei a un costado del guardián de la nube agarrando su brazo con su mano en tensión, Lambo con los cuernos preparados y destellando electricidad estaba al lado de Yamamoto preparado para usar el Electtrico Cornata si fuera preciso y Mukuro simplemente disfrutaba el espectáculo.

-Nunca….nunca…jamás-le advirtió el guardián de la nube con voz severa-. Nunca jamás vuelvas a referirte a ella con tanta confianza….ninguno de vosotros…

Acto seguido el guardián bajó sus armas y salió de allí con expresión furibunda.

.

.

.

.

Marlon se sujetó la frente sangrante después de recibir el golpe que Yamiko le había propinado con un libro, el cuál la capo estaba leyendo minutos antes de lanzarlo.

-Marlon-kun, ¿cuándo digo que hemos activado el protocolo de emergencia que parte es la que no entiendes?-preguntó con sarcasmo mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

El guardián de la tormenta apretó ligeramente su nariz, comprobando que Yamiko no le había roto el tabique nasal con su agresión.

-Tuve que salir-respondió limpiándose la sangre-. Era importante.

Yamiko apoyó las manos en los bordes de su mesa para frenar la necesidad de volver a tirarle algo a la cara de su sobrino.

-No hay excusa para salir durante el estado de alerta máxima.

Marlon la miró con discrepancia.

-Tenía que comprobar que ella está bien-dijo en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la capo lo escuchase.

Yamiko alzó una mano arreglándose el flequillo plateado que cubría sus ojos y respiró hondo.

-Entiendo, pero pudiste haberla traído sin tan preocupado estabas por tu novia.

Marlon puso los ojos en blanco como si Yamiko hubiera soltado algo propio de un niño de cuatro años.

-No quiero que se vea involucrada en la mafia, ya te lo dije un montón de veces si la traigo sólo estará en peligro.

La capo arrugó los labios y entrecerró los ojos reservando aún más su paciencia.

-No volverás a salir Marlon, o viene ella o nada no podemos exponernos hasta estar seguros de que todo está en calma y….

Un temblor sacudió levemente el despacho, fue corto aunque lo bastante notable para que algunas cosas de las estanterías cayeran.

-Estupendo, un gran momento para un terremoto-se quejó el guardián.

Sin embargo, cinco minutos después la puerta del despacho de Yamiko se abría a toda velocidad dejando ver a una mujer con el cabello negro cortado a capas, su rostro moreno estaba algo sudoroso por la carrera y sus ojos de color aguamarina denotaban bastante urgencia.

-¡Señora Yamiko!-chilló, se paró en el marco de la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento-. …. ¡V-Vengo d-del l-laboratorio!

Ambos miraron a Sarubella puesto que parecía bastante urgente el motivo de su interrupción.

-¡S-Sempai acaba de registrar dos explosiones en las cercanías de Tokio!

Marlon apretó los puños como si fuera a salir corriendo de un lado a otro, Yamiko siendo consciente de eso decidió ceder, aunque sólo fuera por esta vez.

-Está bien…..Saru-tan sal con Sieg-kun y Miracle-chan hacia dónde se registró el primer lugar de la explosión, Nere-chan, Eisit-chan y Marlon-kun irán al segundo lugar y comprobaran si hay heridos-ordenó la capo-. El resto comprobaremos que no haya heridos en Kuchiki, que Dorian compruebe que no hay errores en los sistemas, sólo nos faltaba que hubiera un fallo eléctrico o algo peor.

Todos asintieron saliendo apresuradamente del despacho puesto que las dos explosiones no tenían buena pinta en absoluto. Lo que nadie contaba es que alguien esperaba en las cercanías de Kuchiki mientras los guardianes salían averiguar lo sucedido en Tokio.

-¿Habéis visto? Así es como se hace para hacer salir a los gusanos de su nido-rió.

La sombra dio un paso comprobando los infranqueables muros de la ciudad que la mantenían escondida de visitas no deseables.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba por aquí…mi querida hermana-dijo para sí.

Hizo un ademán para que las otras sombras escondidas salieran dispuestas a invadir Kuchiki.

.

.

.

.

Marlon comprendiendo que su novia no iba a estar a salvo decidió llevarla consigo a Kuchiki, sacó el móvil y lo desbloqueó mostrando una de las funciones que Dorian había incorporado, un mapa apareció en la pantalla mostrando la posición de los otros guardianes.

-No te preocupes, nos vamos a un lugar seguro-le explicó el guardián.

Marlon comenzó a teclear un mensaje en el chatbox del mapa para reunirse en algún y preguntando si había sucedido algo.

Sieg: Iie, aparentemente sólo fueron explosiones en edificios abandonados, la gente aquí esta bien. Aquí está todo en orden.

Saru: Somos afortunados de que no hubiera heridos con esas explosiones.

Nere: ¡Somos idiotas! Esto era una trampa para hacernos salir!

.

.

.

.

I-Pin tomaba una taza de té esperando el regreso del guardián de la nube pues ese día él iba entrenar con ella en el campo de combate. La joven china se ruborizó al pensar en Hibari y sacudió su cabecita moviendo así, descontroladamente sus trenzas.

-No debo hacerme esperanzas-murmuró echando un suspiro.

Entonces toda su atención se centró en la puerta de la cocina del castillo Vongola, algunas criadas entraron despavoridas murmurando algo sobre el comportamiento animal del guardián.

Ella intuyendo que algo no iba bien decidió ir hacia dónde Tsuna había asignado el territorio de Hibari para evitar conflictos con los demás. Yendo hacia la zona este del castillo encontrándose algún que otro malherido soldado.

-I-Pin, no deberías pasar en este momento-le aconsejó una voz a su espalda.

La joven emitió un pequeño saltito de la sorpresa y se giró observando a Kusakabe, el cuál lucía los ojos morados e hinchados tan fuertemente que a I-Pin le costaba creer que pudiera ver algo.

-¿Sucedió algo en la reunión?-preguntó preocupada.

Kusukabe asintió.

-No estaba presente….pero si me parece que sí-se quedó pensativo unos instantes-. Algo que le hizo enfadarse tanto como si se presentasen delante de él un grupo de herbívoros.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró la puerta que daba a la habitación del guardián. Dio un paso hacia ella.

-I-Pin, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad si vas a verlo en ese estado-volvió a insistir Kusakabe preocupado por la salud de la china.

Ella sonrió continuando sus pasos hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

-No pasa nada, estaré bien-le prometió.

Y entró a la habitación. Hibari estaba sentado con los puños apretados descansando sobre sus piernas, los ojos cerrados y la boca tan tensa que parecía el filo de una espada, ella estaba segura de que si trataba de pincharlo con una aguja seguramente reventaría en pedazos debido al estado tenso del guardián.

-Hibari-san-llamó con voz suave, casi un suspiro.

Él no abrió los ojos pero la postura de sus hombros se relajó un poco.

-Malditos herbívoros-se limitó a decir.

I-Pin se acercó al guardián y permaneció sentada a su lado, brindándole apoyo en silencio como solía hacer.

-Lo sé, Hibari-san-susurró-. Lo sé.

.

.

.

.

En la soledad de su despacho Tsuna meditaba lo sucedido horas antes, cuándo Hibari estuvo a punto de atacarlo, no, a punto no, lo había atacado y los otros lo protegieron, él se encontraba conmocionado, los ataques de Hibari eran algo normal pero nunca tenía un motivo, simplemente eran guiados por la forma de ser del guardián y esta vez fue por resentimiento y no sólo él, a pesar de que los otros lo habían frenado, había sentido que Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo vacilaron un minuto antes de ponerse en medio.

Tsuna apoyó la frente contra sus manos. Nunca los había visto dudar. Nunca hasta hoy.

-¿Tsu-kun?

El capo levantó la vista contemplando la figura de su esposa pasar al otro lado de la puerta, llevando con delicadeza una taza de té.

-Pensé que lo necesitabas-murmuró, ahora se sentía estúpida al pensar que un poco de té podía arreglarlo todo.

Tsuna sonrió con cansancio.

-Era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Kyoko más confiada entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y fue hacia él moreno depositando la taza en la mesa, entonces, repentinamente, Tsuna rodeó su cintura con las manos apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de su adorada esposa.

-Por favor…sólo puedes… ¿dejarme abrazarte un rato?-preguntó algo avergonzado.

Kyoko sonrió acariciando los cabellos de su esposo con ternura.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites.

Tsuna apretó ligeramente la cabeza contra su vientre cerrando los ojos, aspirando el dulce olor que desprendían las ropas de su esposa. Kyoko simplemente se mordió lengua.

"Hoy tampoco es un buen día para decirle que estoy embarazada" pensó observando a su agotado esposo.

Apenas había tenido el primer vómito en Japón ya sabía de qué era, siempre fue muy sana así que ella sólo supo encajar eso, pero las cosas no iban demasiado bien entre los guardianes así que sólo esperó un par de días más en los que vinieron más vómitos, entonces sin remedio acudió a Shamal el cuál la felicitó por tener un mes de embarazo. Ella se ruborizó pero se sentía feliz.

Pero no dijo nada. Y ahora llevaban tres semanas en Italia con los Varia, teniendo casi ya dos meses de embarazo, a pesar de que Lussuria era como una ama de casa muy amigable pero también muy cotilla así que tuvo que dar excusas de que necesitaba algo de dieta para no descubrirse aunque sabía que el Varia ya se olía algo.

.

.

.

.

Horas después, Kyoko había conseguido que su agotado esposo se acostara mientras ella doblaba su ropa con cariño y la dejaba en la lavandería para que los sirvientes se hicieran cargo de ella. La joven observó algo que había en el bolsillo de su esposo y lo sacó antes de echarlo a los cubos de la lavandería del castillo.

-Ah, un sobre a nombre de Xanxus, Tsu-kun debió olvidar dárselo-murmuró-. Debería ir a dejárselo a su despacho…. Ahora que por fin Tsu-kun está descansando no quiero que se levante todo apurado por esto.

Kyoko avanzó un par de pasos y se paró temblorosa, ella sabía del brusco carácter de líder de escuadrón de asesinato y, la verdad, le daba un poquito de miedo ir sola a llevárselo, tampoco podía pedirle a Haru que la acompañara a sabiendas de que a ella también le daba pavor, además seguro que estaba con Yamamoto y no quería robarles intimidad, bien sabía ella lo difícil que era tenerla.

-Será mejor que se lo pida a Luss-san-pensó, los otros Varia al contrario que él tenían un carácter muy brusco así que sólo podía contar con él para llevar a cabo su terrible misión.

Caminó por los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto del guardián del sol y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Luss-san?-preguntó dudosa.

En apenas unos segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando al guardián con sus típicas gafas y una estilosa bata con vuelo de muy femenina.

-¡Oh, Kyoko-chan!-exclamó el guardián sorprendido-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Pero, ¿cómo no duermes? ¿Has discutido con el décimo? ¡Ese niño tonto! ¡No te preocupes que ahora mismo voy a cantarle las cuarenta!

Kyoko se aferró al brazo del guardián del sol que ya iba a soltarle cuatro cosas a su esposo.

-Por favor no, he venido a pedirte otra cosa-Kyoko sacó del bolsillo de su bata el pequeño sobre-. Necesito que me acompañes al despacho de Xanxus para darle esto, no quiero ir que Tsu-kun se despierte ahora que está descansando, pero me da un poco de miedo ir sola por si él sigue despierto.

Lussuria soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Bien iré contigo, pero si Adelheid está por aquí seguro que están ocupados-el guardián suspiró-. El jefe ya no tiene edad para tener ese tipo de relación física, necesita una mujer emocionalmente, debería dejar los prostíbulos y a esa mujer, realmente necesita algo más estable, tiene que sentar la cabeza.

Kyoko iba escuchando las quejas de Lussuria dándole la razón hasta que finalmente llegaron al despacho del Varia situado en el tercer piso. Kyoko tragó saliva y tocó la puerta, no obteniendo respuesta se encogió de hombros mirando a Lussuria, él apoyó la oreja en la puerta unos segundos.

-Está vacío, querida-le dijo-. Podemos entrar.

Ambos entraron al despacho del Varia y Kyoko se acercó al escritorio dejando el sobre encima.

-¿hm?-la joven viendo que estaba el cajón del escritorio medio abierto y se dispuso a cerrarlo-. ¿Y esto?

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lussuria acercándose.

Kyoko abrió un poco más el cajón para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban.

-¡Oh!-exclamaron Lussuria y Kyoko mirando.

-…¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Kyoko paró de respirar apartándose del cajón al oír la voz del Varia. Lussuria se sobresaltó y comenzó a temblar pensando en qué decir al tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba en su rostro.

-K-K-Kyoko-chan vino a traerle u-un sobre de p-parte del d-d-ecimo, boss-trató de explicarse.

Xanxus los apuntó con una de sus x-gun.

-¿Y por eso han tenido que andar hurgando en mis cajones?-cuestionó con la ira en aumento.

Kyoko se ruborizó avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-L-Lo lamentamos…yo…es…que…no tiene excusa pero, ¿por qué tiene eso ahí?

Xanxus miró a otro lado.

-No es de vuestra incumbencia lo que yo tenga o deje de tener en mis cajones, escoria.

-Boss, ha sido toda una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que usted….

-¡Silencio!-ordenó fuertemente el Varia con voz fuerte-. ¿Por qué razón creéis que no os mataré después de esto?

Kyoko se protegió inconscientemente el vientre, acto que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres.

-Boss, no se lo diremos a nadie, haremos lo que sea, ¡lo juro!-Lussuria hizo pucheros lloroso que sólo se adivinaban por las cascadas de lágrimas que caían de sus gafas-. ¡Por favor!

Xanxus caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su escritorio, cerró el cajón de un golpe seco y echó la llave la cuál guardó de malas maneras en su bolsillo.

-Esfumaos-ordenó.

Lussuria y Kyoko agradeciendo su suerte comenzaron a andar afuera del despacho antes de que Xanxus cambiara de idea.

-Pero…..-volvió a hablar, ellos notaron el corazón en su garganta-…..a cambio de vuestra vida vais a hacer una cosa por mí.

.

.

.

.

Saru, Sieg, Mirable, Eisit, Nere y Marlon el cuál protegía a su novia observaban el gran boquete humeante del suelo tan grande que parecía haber sufrido la caída de un meteorito. Todos lucían pálidos y con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-No puede ser….-dijo Miracle con desolación-….fue activado…

El grupo se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué….qué sucedió?-se atrevió a preguntar Eisit observando con horror el boquete-….pero si aquí antes estaba Kuchiki…..

Nere tragó saliva.

-El plan de evacuación S.O.S ha sido activado.

Continuará...

Next cap: Capítulo 4: El plan de evacuación S.O.S

Reviews? TwT


End file.
